


I segreti di Brokeback Mountain [MetaMoro]

by padgelm



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brokeback mountain - Freeform, Cowboys, Crossover, M/M, ma va bene così, non so mettere i tag, xover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padgelm/pseuds/padgelm
Summary: Wyoming, anni 60. Due ragazzi poco più che ventenni si ritrovano a lavorare assieme in un pascolo nella località di Brokeback Mountain. Tra i due cowboy scoppierà una violenta passione amorosa, che andrà a scontrarsi con la mentalità agricola e conservatrice del tempo





	1. Chapter 1

Provenivano da due piccole e spoglie fattorie agli angoli opposti dello Stato: Ermal Meta, originario dell'Albania, ma immigrato nel Montana da bambino, proveniva da Lightning Flat, mentre Fabrizio Moro, italiano di nascita, ma americano di adozione, viveva nei dintorni di Sage, presso il confine con lo Utah.

Erano due ragazzi di campagna che avevano lasciato la scuola alle superiori. Erano senza prospettive, abituati al lavoro duro e alle privazioni. Vivevano una vita spartana e monotona, cambiando lavoro di tanto in tanto.

Fabrizio era stato cresciuto dal fratello e le sorelle maggiori da quando i genitori erano passati a miglior vita. Avevano avuto un incidente, finendo fuori strada nell'unica curva della Dead Horse Road. Ai figli erano rimasti solo ventiquattro dollari in contanti e un ranch gravato da due ipoteche. A quattordici anni il ragazzo aveva ottenuto una patente speciale per poter frequentare la scuola, situata a un'ora di viaggio da casa. Il furgoncino con cui si metteva in viaggio tutti i giorni era vecchio, senza riscaldamento, con un solo tergicristallo e pneumatici consumati. Quando questo si ruppe, Fabrizio dovette abbandonare la scuola, in quanto non vi erano abbastanza soldi per ripararlo. Aveva iniziato così, ancora da ragazzo, a lavorare nel ranch. 

Nel 1963, quando incontrò Ermal, Fabrizio era fidanzato con Alma e progettavano di sposarsi da lì a poco, non appena avessero messo abbastanza soldi da parte.

Quella primavera, famelici di lavoro, si erano iscritti all'Ufficio collocamento per lavori agricoli. Fabrizio era stato assunto come pastore, mentre Ermal era stato nominato addetto al campo per lo stesso incarico stagionale, a nord di Signal. La zona di pascolo era a Brokeback Mountain, al di sopra della zona boschiva, nel territorio di competenza del Servizio forestale.

Per Ermal sarebbe stata la seconda estate su in montagna. Per Fabrizio, la prima. Nessuno dei due aveva ancora vent'anni.


	2. Chapter 2

Si scambiarono una stretta di mano nel piccolo e soffocante camion adibito ad ufficio, davanti a un tavolo ingombro di carte scarabocchiate e a un posacenere traboccante di mozziconi di sigaretta. Le veneziane sbilenche lasciavano filtrare un cono di luce estiva che andava ad illuminare la figura di un uomo, Joe Aguirre, il loro futuro datore di lavoro, che prese la parola subito dopo.

"Il Servizio forestale ha stabilito precise postazioni, a un paio di miglia da dove le pecore pascolano. A causa di brutte perdite dovute ai predatori, c'è bisogno di una figura che sorvegli le bestie di notte. Ecco cosa voglio: l'addetto al campo, Fabrizio in questo caso, resta sul posto indicato dal Servizio forestale. Ermal, invece, si piazza una tenda su in alto, vicino alle pecore, nascosto, e là ci dorme. Cena e colazione al campo, ma di notte con le pecore. Niente fuoco e niente tracce. Avrai i cani, un fucile e, te lo ripeto di nuovo,  _dormi lì_. L'estate scorsa ci abbiamo rimesso quasi il venticinque per cento degli animali, non voglio che capiti di nuovo. Tu", rivolgendo lo sguardo verso Fabrizio, "tutti i venerdì a mezzogiorno ti farai trovare al ponte con la lista dei rifornimenti per la settimana. Ci sarà qualcuno con un furgoncino e le provviste". Dopo una breve pausa, Joe conclude il discorso. "Domani mattina vi accompagneremo all'inizio del sentiero. Mi raccomando, puntualità e serietà"

Per festeggiare l'assunzione, i due ragazzi andarono alla ricerca di un bar, dove si scolarono birra per tutto il pomeriggio. Ermal raccontò a Fabrizio del temporale sulla montagna, l'anno prima, che aveva ammazzato oltre quaranta pecore. Di sicuro ci sarebbe voluta una bella scorta di whisky lassù, per reggere il duro lavoro fisico.

Ermal risultava abbastanza un bel ragazzo, alto e slanciato, con dei folti capelli ricci e la risata pronta. Aveva la passione dei rodei e si allacciava la cintura con una fibbia vinta a una gara di resistenza un anno prima.

Fabrizio, carnagione olivastra e volto lentigginoso, era fisicamente più prestante. Aveva un fisico fatto per i cavalli e la lotta. Aveva riflessi eccezionalmente pronti, ma era presbite e non leggeva nient'altro eccetto ai cataloghi di selle della Hamley.

Dopo questo pomeriggio passato insieme e questo primo approccio, i due si seprarono con una fugace stretta di mano, per incontrarsi la mattina dopo, al campo.


	3. Chapter 3

Il mattino seguente i due ragazzi si incontrarono nel luogo accordato. I camion con le pecore e i rimorchi dei cavalli vennero scaricati all'inizio del sentiero e un uomo con la schiena ricurva insegnò a Fabrizio come caricare i muli, consigliandogli nel frattempo di "non ordinare mai la zuppa. Trasportare quei cartoni è una vera odissea".

Assieme agli animali da pascolo furono consegnati ai ragazzi anche tre cuccioli di una delle cagne da pastore. Il quarto, più piccolo degli altri, venne preso da Ermal e trasportato dentro la sua giacca. Al giovane erano sempre piaciuti i cani.

Ermal e Fabrizio, i cani, i cavalli e i muli, un migliaio di pecore con i loro agnelli, fluirono su per il sentiero, oltrepassando il limite degli alberi e giungendo ai grandi prati fioriti, sotto un vento teso ed incessante.

Montarono la tenda grande sulla postazione decisa dal Servizio forestale, sistemarono la cucina e le provviste di cibo. Dormirono entrambi al campo, quella prima notte.

Ermal era già insofferente agli ordini imposti da Aguirre. Trovava assurdo di dover dormire assieme alle pecore, senza fuoco oltretutto. Al buio, al freddo e solo.

L'alba giunse di un vivido arancione, sporcato da quale sprazzo verde. La massa fosca della montagna a poco a poco impallidì, fino ad assumere il medesimo colore del fumo che si alzava dal fuoco su cui Fabrizio preparava la colazione.

Tutti i giorni si svolgevano uguali, monotoni. Durante il giorno Fabrizio lanciava occhiate attraverso quell'ampia distanza e a volte scorgeva Ermal, un puntino che si muoveva attraverso un prato, su in alto, come un insetto su una tovaglia. Ermal, nella sua tenda buia, individuava Fabrizio come un fuoco nella notte, una favilla rossa sull'enorme ombra nera della montagna.

Ermal un pomeriggio arrivò al campo in ritardo. Dopo essersi seduto in prossimità del fuoco, si scolò le sue due bottiglie di birra tenute in fresco in una sacca bagnata sul lato ombreggiato della tenda, mandò giù due scodelle di stufato, quattro focacce cotte sulla pietra da Fabrizio e un barattolo di pesche. Poi si rollò una sigaretta e stette a guardare il sole che calava.

"Ogni giorno mi faccio quattro ore di strada", commentò il riccio imbronciato. "Scendo per la colazione, torno dalle pecore, la sera le metto al riparo, vengo qui per la cena, risalgo dalle pecore e poi passo la notte a controllare che non ci siano coyote in giro. Dovrei poter dormire qui. Aguirre non ha il diritto di obbligarmi".

"Vuoi far cambio?", chiese Fabrizio, "a me non seccherebbe guardare le pecore. E neanche dormire lassù"

"Non è questo. Il fatto è che dovremmo starci tutti e due qui al campo. E quella cavolo di tenda puzza di piscio di gatto"

"Per me va benissimo"

"Ascolta, c'è da alzarsi di continuo per via dei coyote. Ben contento di far cambio, ma ti avverto che cucino di merda. Me la cavo solo con l'apriscatole"

"Allora siamo pari. Ma sì, non mi dispiacerebbe"


	4. Chapter 4

Stettero seduti davanti al fuoco fino a che, verso le dieci, Fabrizio si mise in marcia con Cigar Butt, il cavallo più in gamba a muoversi nel buio, per raggiungere le pecore, portando con sè diverse provviste. Voleva risparmiarsi un viaggio, disse ad Ermal, e restare lassù fino all'ora di cena.

"Ho fatto fuori un coyote, alle prime luci dell'alba", raccontò al riccio la sera dopo, mentre con un rasoio poco affilato cercava di sistemarsi quella barba che non ne voleva sapere di starsene al proprio posto. "Era enorme. Scommetto che se n'è fatti fuori un sacco di agnelli. Sembrava potesse mangiarsi anche un orso!". Ermal rise a quel racconto un po' gonfiato: se lo immaginava lassù, nel buio della montagna, con il fucile in mano a fare piazza pulita di coyote. "Ti serve acqua calda? O posso usarla io per lavarmi?"

"Tutta per te, io ho già fatto"

Fabrizio quindi si alzò e con la tinozza piena di acqua calda si diresse verso il fiume. Si spogliò completamente e iniziò ad insaponarsi. Ermal nel frattempo, rimasto seduto vicino al fuoco, continuava ad occuparsi della cena, lanciando però diverse occhiate al ragazzo. Aveva davvero un gran fisico, pensava tra sé e sé, mentre l'altra sua parte razionale gli ricordava che erano entrambi due uomini. Non vi erano fianchi morbidi o seni da accarezzare, solo un corpo squadrato e muscoloso, molto più del suo. Scacciò questi pensieri e riprese a cucinare.

Poi finalmente cenarono accanto al fuoco, con una scatola di fagioli a testa e patate fritte. Tra un boccone e l'altro, si divisero anche una bottiglia di whisky, sedendosi poi con la schiena appoggiata ad un tronco, a scaldarsi le suole degli stivali. Si passavano la bottiglia mentre il cielo lavanda perdeva ogni colore e l'aria fredda aumentava di intensità. Fumavano, bevevano e ridevano. Continuavano a buttare rametti nel fuoco per portare avanti la conversazione il più possibile. Parlavano di cavalli, rodei, zuffe, botte prese e date e scoprirono di avere numerosi interessi in comune. Parlarono anche delle loro famiglie: Ermal con i genitori che ancora tenevano duro nel ranch, mentre Fabrizio raccontò della morte dei suoi. Ognuno rispettava le opinioni dell'altro, ben contenti di avere trovato buona compagnia in un lavoro così duro. Fabrizio, mentre tornava dalle pecore cavalcando controvento, pensò che mai si era trovato tanto bene, gli pareva quasi di poter toccare il bianco della luna.

 

************************

 

L'estate avanzò e loro condussero il gregge in un nuovo pascolo, spostando anche il campo. La distanza tra questi adesso era maggiore, il viaggio notturno più lungo. Fabrizio cavalcava senza fatica, dormendo ad occhi aperti, ma le ore che trascorreva lontano dalle pecore si protraevano sempre di più.

Capitava spesso che i due, la sera, si ritrovassero a cantare. Ermal aveva una piccola armonica un po' ammaccata, mentre Fabrizio lo seguiva intonando malamente testi di canzoni in voga in quegli anni. Anche la musica rientrava tra i loro interessi condivisi. Nonostante Fabrizio odiasse il suono stridulo dell'armonica che il riccio si ostinava a suonare, non avrebbe cambiato quei momenti insieme nemmeno per tutto l'oro del mondo.

"Troppo tardi per tornare da quelle dannate pecore", disse ad un certo punto Fabrizio, sbronzo da non reggersi in piedi. I sassi del prato, illuminati dalla luna, brillavano di un bianco verdastro e un vento duro frustava le distese d'erba, mentre le fiamme nel focolare danzavano schiacciate dall'aria. "Passami una coperta che mi metto qui a farmi una dormita, così alle prime luci dell'alba raggiungo le pecore".

"Ti congelerai quando il fuoco si spegnerà. Meglio che tu venga nella tenda"

"Stanco come sono, nemmeno lo sentirò il freddo"

Fabrizio aveva chiuso gli occhi appena Ermal si era ritirato nella tenda, cullato dal torpore del fuoco. Ma un paio d'ore dopo si era svegliato tremante: il fuoco si era spento e lui stava davvero morendo di freddo. Barcollando si alzò, battendo rumorosamente i denti, dirigendosi verso la tenda in cui il riccio dormiva.

"Cristo, smettila di sbattere i denti e vieni qui sotto. Il sacco a pelo è grande abbastanza per entrambi", gli urlò Ermal con voce irritata, impastata dal sonno.

Lì dentro, con i corpi stretti e vicini nel caldo delle coperte, Ermal non riuscì più a trattenere gli istinti che reprimeva da settimane. Prese la mano sinistra di Fabrizio e se la portò in mezzo alle gambe, dove un'erezione quasi dolorosa era costretta nella stoffa dei pantaloni. L'altro ritrasse la mano come se avesse toccato il fuoco. Ma in fondo, cosa c'era di male? C'erano solo loro due nel raggio di chilometri, erano soli e non toccavano qualcuno da quando era iniziato il loro lavoro a Brokeback Mountain. Sarebbe stato solo ed esclusivamente sesso.

Fabrizio si sollevò sulle ginocchia, slacciandosi la cintura e abbassandosi i calzoni. Girò il riccio di spalle, facendolo piegare, e avvicinò il sesso alla sua entrata. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto, non con un uomo si intende, ma per questo genere di cose non serve un manuale di istruzioni. Venne tutto automatico: con l'aiuto di saliva e qualche spinta ben assestata, riuscì ad entrare. Lo teneva per i fianchi, mentre con foga lo penetrava. Era una sensazione completamente diversa rispetto a quelle che provava con la sua compagna. Era tutto più rude, più carnale. Nell'aria si sentivano solo i loro gemiti rochi, intervallati da qualche respiro pesante. Quando Fabrizio ebbe concluso, non si scambiarono nemmeno una parola: si diedero le spalle e tornarono a dormire.

Il moro si svegliò nel rosso dell'alba con i pantaloni ancora calati, un mal di testa da non vederci ed Ermal a ridosso della sua schiena. I ricordi della sera prima tornarono prepotentemente a farsi strada in lui, ma non se ne pentì. Nemmeno Ermal se ne pentì, anzi, gli rivolse uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi mentre si stiracchiava tra le coperte.

Senza bisogno di dir niente, entrambi sapevano come sarebbe andata per il resto dell'estate. E al diavolo le pecore. Non parlavano mai della cosa, comunque: lasciavano che accadesse e basta. Dapprima solo nella tenda, di notte, poi in pieno giorno con il sole caldo che picchiava sui loro corpi nudi, e la sera, nel bagliore del fuoco.

"Io non sono gay, comunque", esordì un giorno Fabrizio.

"Nemmeno io. Non mi era mai capitato prima. Riguarda solo noi", rispose Ermal prontamente.

C'erano solo loro sulla montagna, a correre e ridere nell'aria euforica e pungente, a guardare i dorsi dei falchi e le luci tenui dei veicoli sulla piana in basso. Erano al di sopra di tutto: lontani dalle cose di tutti i giorni, lontani dalla quotidianità, lontani dai giudizi.

Si credevano invisibili, invincibili. Non sapevano, però, che Joe Aguirre li aveva osservati per una mezz'ora buona attraverso il suo binocolo. Doveva raggiungerli per riferire ad Ermal della salute vacillante dello zio, ed invece li aveva visti in atteggiamenti che lasciavano ben poco spazio all'immaginazione. E non sarebbe finita lì.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando Fabrizio se ne tornò dalle pecore, Joe raggiunse il campo.

"Ermal, ti devo parlare", lo apostrofò l'uomo, avvicinandosi a grandi falcate.

Il riccio, preso in contropiede, lasciò cadere la pentola che teneva in mano. Aguirre al campo? Che cosa voleva? Sapeva qualcosa su di loro?

"I tuoi genitori hanno telefonato qualche ora fa. Tuo zio Harold è in ospedale con la polmonite e difficilmente se la caverà"

Il ragazzo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Certo, gli dispiaceva per lo zio, ma aveva preso uno spavento tale per questa visita inaspettata che si stava aspettando il peggio.

Eppure, non si sentiva tranquillo. L'uomo aveva uno sguardo accusatorio, indagatore ed Ermal iniziava a sentirsi sotto esame. Che sapesse?

Anche quando alcune settimane dopo Aguirre tornò al campo per dare la notizia della guarigione dello zio, fissava il riccio con occhi freddi.  
  


************  
  


In agosto Fabrizio passò un'intera notte con Ermal al campo base. Non volevano separarsi, volevano starsene accoccolati davanti al fuoco, a parlare e, silenziosamente, a volersi bene.

Durante la notte una tempesta di grandine e vento colpì Brokeback Mountain, finendo per spaventare le pecore che iniziarono a scappare e a mischiarsi con il gregge di un altro appezzamento. Passarono cinque giornate d'inferno, Fabrizio e l'altro pecoraio, per dividere gli animali. Anche quando la conta fu conclusa, le pecore continuavano a sembrare mischiate. Inquietante come tutto paresse mischiato: amore, amicizia, lavoro e divertimento.   
  


************   
  


La prima neve arrivò presto, il tredici di agosto, uno strato alto quasi due spanne, ma che poi si sciolse in fretta.

Il tempo andava sempre peggiorando e, sotto ordine di Joe Aguirre, il loro lavoro stava per giungere a termine. Entrambi aspettavano questo momento con ansia: era stato un lavoro duro e pesante, non vedevano l'ora di tornare alle loro vite. O forse no. Certo, prima questo era solo ed esclusivamente un lavoro, ma ora? Si era costruito qualcosa, in quei mesi, a cui nessuno dei due voleva rinunciare. Ma non ne parlarono mai apertamente.  _Quello che succede a Brokeback Mountain rimane a Brokeback Mountain._

Due giorni dopo con il loro gregge si apprestarono a lasciare la montagna, incespicando nei sassi che rendevano il sentiero sdrucciolevole e procedendo sotto nubi viola che nulla facevano presagire se non altra neve. La montagna sembrava ribollire di forze demoniache, inondata da sprazzi intermittenti di luce che pioveva dagli squarci tra le nuvole. Il vento strigliava l'erba e risuonava con un rombo sordo tra la vegetazione stenta e gli spacchi nei massi. Mentre discendevano il pendio Ermal ebbe la sensazione di trovarsi in una lunga caduta a capofitto, rallentata, ma inevitabile.   
  


************   
  


Joe Aguirre li pagò, senza gran commenti. Solo uno sguardo truce a coronargli il viso. Il numero delle pecore non era corrispondente a quello iniziale. "Le braccia di fattoria non fanno mai un gran lavoro".

Concluso il breve scambio di battute, i due ragazzi si diressero all'uscita. Non si rivolsero la parola, fino a che Ermal, con un piede sul furgoncino verde e uno in strada, si lasciò sfuggire un "ci sarai, l'estate prossima?"

Il vento soffiava duro e freddo, ma nulla in confronto ai tumulti nei loro stomaci.

"Penso di no". Un turbine di sabbia si alzò a velare l'aria di pulviscolo sottile e Fabrizio socchiuse gli occhi. "Come ho detto, Alma e io ci sposiamo a dicembre. Cercherò lavoro in qualche ranch. Tu?". Distolse lo sguardo dalla mascella di Ermal, serrata come in ogni momento di tensione.

"Se non mi capita niente di meglio torno qui"

"Beh, ci ritroveremo prima o poi". Il vento fece ruzzolare una lattina vuota lungo la strada, fino a costringerla a rifugiarsi sotto il furgone.

"Sicuro", rispose Ermal, cercando di dimostrare una sicurezza che in realtà non possedeva.

Si scambiarono una stretta di mano, una pacca sulla spalla e si separarono, prendendo due direzioni diverse. Ermal sbuffando mise in moto il furgone, partendo poco dopo. Fece inversione dopo pochi metri, per percorrere la stessa strada dell'altro. Osservò la figura di Fabrizio nello specchietto retrovisore, fino a che divenne non più grande di un puntino.

Dopo un chilometro o due per Fabrizio fu come se qualcuno stesse cavandogli lentamente le budella, un centimetro alla volta. Accostò al bordo della strada, vomitando anche l'anima e accasciandosi a terra. Stava male come non gli era mai capitato e ci volle parecchio prima che quella sensazione se ne andasse. Ma non l'avrebbe mai abbandonato completamente: Ermal se n'era andato e con lui anche un pezzo del suo cuore


	6. Chapter 6

Era dicembre quando Fabrizio sposò Alma. Era stata una cerimonia intima, senza grandi fronzoli. Pochi invitati, pochi festeggiamenti, ma soprattutto poco entusiasmo. Lui amava Alma, ne era certo, ma quell'estate su a Brokeback Mountain l'aveva in parte cambiato.

A metà gennaio la donna rimase incinta. Fabrizio si era da subito prodigato a cercare un impiego. Si trovò qualche breve ingaggio in alcuni allevamenti, poi andò come corriere nella contea di Washakie. Lavorava ancora là, in settembre, quando Alma Jr. - come lui chiamava sua figlia - venne al mondo.

Quando anche l'ultima agenzia in cui aveva lavorato chiuse, si trasferirono in un appartamento a Riverton, sopra una lavanderia. Fabrizio passò alla manutenzione stradale, tollerando la cosa, ma nei fine settimana lavorava nella scuderia di Rafter B e in cambio poteva tenerci i suoi cavalli. 

Nacque una seconda bambina e Alma volle restare in città, vicino all'ospedale: la piccola soffriva di asma.

"Fabrizio, per piacere, basta con questi ranch sperduti in capo al mondo", disse Alma, seduta in grembo a lui, cingendolo con le braccia esili e pallide. "Troviamoci una sistemazione qui".

"Perchè no", rispose l'uomo, infilando la mano nella camicetta di lei, solleticandole i fianchi. Fecero l'amore poco dopo, ma per Fabrizio non fu niente di più che uno sfogo.   
  


***

Arrivò la quarta estate dopo Brokeback Mountain e in giugno Fabrizio ricevette una lettera da Ermal. Era il primo segno di vita in tutto quel periodo. L'aprì con le mani tremanti, mentre un sorriso ebete gli si apriva sul volto.

_"Amico, era ora che ti scrivessi. Spero che questa lettera ti arrivi. Ho saputo che stai a Riverton. Passo di lì il 24, pensavo di fare tappa e offrirti una birra. Mandami due righe in risposta, se puoi e se ci sarai"_

La lettera veniva dal Texas. Era bello, estremamente bello, avere la certezza che il riccio non si fosse dimenticato di lui, nonostante fossero passati anni. Rispose con un breve  _"puoi scommetterci"_ , aggiungendo poi il suo indirizzo.   
  


***

La giornata era stata calda e tersa, la mattina, ma a mezzogiorno delle nubi erano arrivate da ovest, sospingendo davanti a loro una certa afa.

Fabrizio, con la sua camicia migliore, bianca a grosse righe nere, non sapeva a che ora sarebbe arrivato Ermal, così si era preso tutta la giornata libera. Camminava impaziente su e giù per la stanza, scrutando dalla finestra la strada bianca di polvere.

Nel mentre Alma cercava di convincerlo di portare il suo amico al Knife & Fork invece di mettersi a cucinare con quel caldo. Avrebbero potuto trovare una baby sitter ed andare assieme. Ma Fabrizio, che di avere la moglie tra i piedi proprio non aveva voglia, rispose che probabilmente sarebbe solo andato a prendersi una sbronza con Ermal, aggiungendo che lui non era tipo da ristoranti. La verità era che avrebbe voluto passare la giornata con lui, solo con lui. Voleva recuperare il tempo perso.

Nel tardo pomeriggio, col brontolio di un tuono, comparve il vecchio furgoncino verde, sempre quello, e vide Ermal scenderne, con un cappello di paglia a coprire i capelli, forse troppo cresciuti. Una scossa rovente attraversò Fabrizio che una frazione di secondo dopo era sul pianerottolo, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle. Ermal, dal canto suo, faceva i gradini due a due. Si afferrarono per le spalle, abbracciandosi con foga, fino a togliendosi il fiato. "Ermal, sei un gran figlio di puttana. Sei sparito". Il riccio rise di gusto, prima di rispondergli con un "sei un gran figlio di puttana pure tu".

Poi, liscio come la chiave giusta che muove i perni della serratura, le bocche si unirono, con forza. Mentre Ermal gli mordeva il labbro inferiore, senza fargli davvero male, Fabrizio gli passava le mani sul collo, facendogli cadere il cappello. Era un insieme di saliva, lingue e impazienza. L'ispido delle barbe che si scontravano, invece di risultare fastidioso, sembrava essere la cosa più bella del mondo.

Alma nel frattempo, non vedendo il marito risalire, si era affacciata alla finestra. E li aveva visti, lì, avvinghiati. Petto contro petto, mani ruvide a toccarsi, bacini pericolosamente vicini. Alla fine i due si separarono, solo per respirare, e Fabrizio, solitamente poco portato alle tenerezze, chiamò l'altro con il nomignolo che riservava solo ai sui figli,  _"piccolo mio"_ , sussurrandoglielo all'orecchio.

La donna richiuse la finestra e sentì le gambe improvvisamente molli. Ma non disse niente, si limitò ad andare ad aprire la porta.

"Alma, questo è Ermal", disse Fabrizio, indicandolo alla donna, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Ermal, questa è Alma". Aveva un leggero fiatone e giurava di poter sentirti addosso l'odore di Ermal - quell'odore intensamente familiare di sigarette, profumo dozzinale, e una vaga nota dolce, come di erba appena tagliata, e, insieme, il freddo impetuoso della montagna.

"Alma", aggiunse, "Ermal ed io non ci vediamo da quattro anni"

"Certo", rispose Alma a mezza voce. Sapeva bene quel che aveva visto. Nella stanza alle sue spalle un lampo illuminò la finestra, andando a svegliare la piccola, che iniziò a piangere.

"Avete un figlio?", spezzò il silenzio Ermal. La sua mano tremante sfiorò quella di Fabrizio e tra loro passò una scarica elettrica.

"Due bambine", rispose l'altro. "Alma Jr. e Francine. Le amo con tutto me stesso". Alma fece una smorfia.

"Io ho un maschio", disse il riccio. "Otto mesi. Ho sposato una texana giù a Childress, Lureen". Dalle vibrazioni dell'asse su cui stavano entrambi, Fabrizio sentiva quanto stesse tremando l'uomo al suo fianco.

"Alma", parlò di nuovo Fabrizio, "Ermal e io andiamo a farci una bevuta. Forse stasera non torno, ne abbiamo da raccontarci"

"Certo", annuì Alma sfilando dalla tasca un biglietto da un dollaro. Fabrizio immaginò che volesse chiedergli di comperarle un pacchetto di sigarette, per farlo rientrare prima.

"Piacere di averla conosciuta", disse Ermal, tremante come una foglia in autunno,

"Fabrizio...", cominciò Alma, in tono implorante, ma lui stava già scendendo le scale e non aveva intenzione di rallentare.

"Alma", rispose, "se vuoi delle sigarette le trovi nella tasca della mia camicia azzurra in camera da letto".

Alla fine uscirono di casa, partendo con il furgone di Ermal.


	7. Chapter 7

Fecero il viaggio in silenzio. C'erano un sacco di cose che avrebbero voluto dirsi, ma non sapevano come iniziare la conversazione. 

Durante la strada si fermarono per comprare una bottiglia di whisky e poi proseguirono. Venti minuti dopo erano al motel Siesta. 

La camera era piccola, spoglia e con la moquette usurata dal tempo. Ma a loro non importava. L'unica cosa che davvero contava, in quel momento, erano i loro corpi, fusi insieme. 

Si baciavano impetuosamente, succhiandosi le labbra con violenza. Era come tornare a respirare dopo anni di apnea.

Non c'era niente di romantico o ponderato. C'era la voglia, che bruciava sottopelle, e il brivido di potersi avere di nuovo.

E si unirono tra quelle lenzuola usurate, gemendo rumorosamente. Sembravano ruggire, come due animali rinchiusi in gabbia.

Non si preoccuparono nemmeno del letto che sembrava cedere sotto il loro peso, avevano bisogno di quel rapporto. Visceralmente bisogno. 

***

 

Arrivò la notte, che avvolse i loro corpi ancora abbracciati nel buio.

Alcune manciate di grandine crepitavano contro la finestra, seguite dalla pioggia e da un vento infido che fece sbattere la finestra della stanza.

La camera odorava di sesso, fumo e whisky. Fabrizio si era disteso a braccia e gambe allargate, con Ermal appoggiato ad altezza del petto, che nel frattempo soffiava nuvole di fumo.

"Cristo, non mi ricordavo fosse così bello. Non credevo sarebbe successo di nuovo", iniziò a parlare il riccio, facendo una breve pausa per tirare una boccata dalla sigaretta, "Sì, invece. Lo sapevo benissimo. Sempre con l'acceleratore a tavoletta per tutto il viaggio, non vedevo l'ora di arrivare".

"Non sapevo dove diavolo fossi finito", gli rispose Fabrizio. "Quattro anni. Stavo per metterci una pietra sopra. Credevo ce l'avessi con me per qualche ragione"

"Amico, ero in Texas a fare rodei. Così ho conosciuto Lureen. Guarda su quella sedia"

Sullo schienale di una sudicia poltroncina arancione brillava una fibbia. "Tori?"

"Sì. Mi sono fatto tremila schifosi dollari quell'anno. Da crepare di fame. Dovevo farmi prestare tutto, salvo lo spazzolino da denti. Ci ho scavato i solchi da un capo all'altro del Texas. E per metà sdraiato sotto quella merda di furgone, ad aggiustarlo. Ad ogni modo non ho mai pensato di rinunciare. Lureen? Là ci sono dei bei quattrini. Ce li ha il suo vecchio, neanche li fa toccare alla figlia e non mi può vedere. Però magari un giorno o l'altro..."

"Beh, chi cerca trova. L'esercito non ti ha preso?"

"Non sanno cosa farsene di me. Con i rodei sono fisicamente a pezzi. Costole sfondate, slogature, legamenti strappati"

Fabrizio si accostò alle labbra la mano di Ermal, tirando una boccata dalla sigaretta e sbuffando il fumo. "A me sembri tutto intero. Questo è certo. Sai, io me ne sono rimasto a chiedermi di continuo se ero... so che non lo sono. Insomma, abbiamo tutti e due moglie e figli, no? A me piacciono le donne, ma, Gesù, non c'è paragone con te. Non ho mai pensato di andare con un uomo, ma con te è diverso. Tu lo fai con altri, Ermal?"

"Merda, no. Lo sai, la vecchia montagna ci ha proprio marchiato e di sicuro non è finita. Adesso dobbiamo vedere cosa cazzo fare"

"Quell'estate", riprese Fabrizio, "quando abbiamo ritirato la paga e ci siamo salutati, mi sono venuti i crampi allo stomaco e mi sono ritrovato in un vicolo a rimettere anche l'anima. Credevo di aver mangiato qualcosa di guasto al locale di Dubois. Mi ci è voluto quasi un anno per capire che non avrei dovuto lasciarti andare via. Ma a quel punto era troppo tardi"

"Amico, siamo in un gran casino. Bisogna trovare il sistema per uscirne"

"Non credo proprio che possiamo farci nulla. Senti Ermal, in questi anni ho messo su famiglia. Sono attaccato alla mie bimbe. Alma? Non è colpa sua. Tu hai un figlio e una moglie in Texas. Non possiamo starcene tranquilli insieme, noi due, se non riusciamo a contenerci. Come prima, all'appartamento. Lo facciamo nel posto sbagliato e ci lasciamo la pelle. Mi fa una paura maledetta"

"Devo dirti che forse qualcuno ci ha visti, quell'estate. Ci sono tornato l'anno dopo, in giugno, con l'intento di farmi assumere di nuovo. Mi sono trovato Joe nella sua roulotte che mi dice "Voi due avete trovato il modo di far passare il tempo lassù, eh?". E io l'ho guardato soltanto, ma quando sono sceso ho visto che aveva un grosso binocolo appeso al muro"

"Cazzo Ermal. E dici che l'ha detto a qualcuno?"

"Fabrizio, calmati", gli rispose lasciandogli un bacio sul petto. "E se ce ne andassimo assieme?"

"Sei impazzito per caso?"

"Potremmo mettere su un ranch insieme. Qualche mucca, qualche cavallo. Non sarebbe mica male, potremmo campare. Potremmo sistemarci lì. Il padre di Lureen è sicuro che mi allungherebbe un bel malloppo di soldi se mi levassi dai piedi. Più o meno l'ha già detto chiaro..."

"Frena, frena! Neanche da pensarci. Abbiamo due famiglie sulle spalle. Se si scoprisse ci ammazzerebbero. Da noi c'erano due tipi già in là con gli anni che avevano un ranch insieme... Earl e Rich. Erano sempre presi di mira da tutti. Io avrò avuto nove anni quando ritrovarono Earl morto in un canale d'irrigazione. L'avevano massacrato"

"E tu l'hai visto?"

"Mi ci ha portato mio padre a vederlo, a me e mio fratello. Papà rideva. Cazzo, per quel che ne so poteva essere stato lui a compiere l'impresa. Due uomini che stanno insieme? Figuriamoci. Tutto quello che possiamo fare è trovarci ogni tanto e andare a rintanarci da qualche parte, fuori dalla circolazione"

"Cosa intendi per ogni tanto?", volle sapere Ermal. "Una volta ogni quattro anni?"

"No", rispose l'altro, risparmiandosi di chiedersi di chi fosse la colpa. "Ci sto male all'idea che domani mattina ripartirai e io tornerò al mio lavoro"

"E a me non me ne frega un cazzo. Porca puttana, Fabrizio, prenditi un paio di giorni liberi. Subito. Togliamoci da qui. Carica la tua roba sul furgone e andiamo su, tra le montagne. Un paio di giorni soltanto. Chiama Alma e diglielo. Dammi qualcosa a cui aggrapparmi..."

E Fabrizio si fece convincere, cominciando a digitare il numero di casa sul vecchio telefono sul comodino.


	8. Chapter 8

Tra Fabrizio e Alma le cose cominciavano ad andare male. All'inizio era solo una piccola crepa, ma la lenta erosione a cui erano sottoposti l'aveva fatta allargare inesorabilmente.

Lei faceva la commessa in un negozio di alimentari, diceva che avrebbe sempre dovuto lavorare per pagare i conti che lo stipendio del marito non copriva.

Litigavano costantemente, per qualsiasi cosa. Per i figli, per la cura della casa, per la poca considerazione che si dedicavano.

Anno dopo anno il risentimento della donna si dilatava: il bacio a cui aveva assistito, Fabrizio che una o due volte all'anno andava a pesca con Ermal e mai una vacanza con lei o le bambine, la sua riluttanza ad andar fuori e distrarsi un po'. Lui lavorava tanto, ma portava pochi soldi a casa. E poi la tendenza a girarsi verso il muro ed addormentarsi non appena toccava il letto, il rifiuto di ogni minimo rapporto. Fabrizio era cambiato e Alma non sapeva più come comportarsi a riguardo.

Quando Alma Jr. ebbe nove anni e Francine sette, lei si disse: "ma perchè dovrei continuare questa vita con lui?". Divorziò dal marito e sposò il padrone del negozio.

Fabrizio riprese a lavorare negli allevamenti, un ingaggio qui, uno là, senza però fare molta strada, ma contento di nuovo di trovarsi tra il bestiame e poter partire da un giorno all'altro per le montagne.

Non provava vero rancore per Alma, anzi, decise addirittura di andare alla cena del Ringraziamento da lei e il nuovo marito. Dopo il dolce la donna lo chiamò in cucina e mentre eliminava gli avanzi dai piatti, decise di iniziare quella conversazione che si ripeteva mentalmente da tempo.

"Vai sempre a pescare con Ermal?"

"Qualche volta"

"Sai", rispose lei, e dal tono Fabrizio capì che c'era in arrivo qualcosa, "mi chiedevo come fosse possibile che non portassi mai a casa neanche una trota. Dicevi sempre di prenderne tante! Così una volta, la sera prima che tu partissi per una delle tue gite, ho aperto il tuo cestino da pesca - c'era ancora il cartellino del prezzo, dopo cinque anni - e ho attaccato un biglietto alla lenza. C'era scritto "Ciao Fabrizio, porta del pesce fresco, baci, Alma". E quando sei rincasato hai detto che avevi preso un mucchio di trote e te l'eri mangiate tutte. Ricordi? Appena ho potuto sono andata a guardare nella cesta e il mio biglietto era ancora lì, quella lenza non aveva mai toccato l'acqua in vita sua"

"Non significa niente"

"Non mentire, non cercare di farmi passare per stupida, Fabrizio. Io lo so cosa significa. Ermal? Quel frocio. Tu e lui..."

Aveva esagerato. Lui le afferrò un polso e lo strinse.

"Chiudi il becco. Bada agli affari tuoi. Tu non ne sai proprio un cazzo"

"Se non mi lasci mi metto ad urlare e faccio venire da qua Bill"

"Fai pure, cazzo. Urla quanto ti pare. Gli faccio mangiare il pavimento, a lui e a te". Le diede un ultimo strattone al polso, per poi sistemarsi il cappotto ed uscire sbattendo la porta.

Quella sera al bar Black and Blue Eagle si sbronzò come mai nella vita, finendo coinvolto in una rissa. Per parecchio tempo non cercò nemmeno di rivedere le figlie. Lo avrebbero cercato loro, non appena avessero avuto un'età in cui potevano dirsi indipendenti.

***

Non erano più i ragazzi con tutta la vita davanti. Non avevano più vent'anni. Fabrizio si era ingrossato di spalle e fianchi, mentre Ermal era rimasto smilzo come un paletto.

Per anni e anni si aggirarono tra i pascoli alti e le valli dei fiumi, portando i cavalli con sè, ma senza mai tornare a Brokeback.

Giù in Texas il suocero di Ermal era morto, e lui aveva ereditato il suo posto in azienda. Adesso disponeva di un po' di soldi e trovava il modo di spenderli nei suoi frequenti viaggi. Fabrizio invece continuava a prodigarsi tra un lavoretto e l'altro, guadagnando il giusto per andare avanti.

***

Nel maggio 1983 trascorsero insieme alcuni giorni freddissimi presso certi laghetti d'alta quota, gelati e anonimi, poi passarono nella valle dell'Hail Strew River.

Mentre risalivano, la giornata era tersa, ma il sentiero era coperto di neve. Decisero quindi di abbandonarlo, per prendere una scorciatoia attraverso un tratto privo di vegetazione, conducendo i cavalli tra i pochi rami residui.

Ermal di tanto in tanto alzava il viso al sole intenso del mezzogiorno, per aspirare l'aria profumata di resina di pino, di aghi secchi frantumati e rocce calde, del ginepro calpestato dagli zoccoli dei cavalli. Fabrizio, dal canto suo, spesso si incantava a guardare i lineamenti dell'altro, baciati dalla luce.

Verso le tre superarono uno stretto passo che li portò nuovamente sulla strada principale, questa volta sgombro di neve. Potevano sentire il fiume che borbottava, a sud. Arrivarono infine ad una radura, circondata da salici con rami color ocra, che ondeggiavano rigidi. I cavalli andarono ad abbeverarsi, mentre i due si stiravano i muscoli indolenziti dalla lunga cavalcata.

"Direi che il posto funziona", disse Fabrizio mentre esaminava la terrazza piatta al di sopra del fiume. Dietro c'era un pendio erboso protetto da una fascia di pini. I due si accomodarono su un tronco, portandosi alle labbra una bottiglia di whisky che nel tragitto avevano rischiato più volte di rompere.

Passarono diversi giorni in quella radura, parlando del più del meno ed amandosi nell'ombra. Solo una cosa era rimasta invariata negli anni: la vivida carica delle loro rare unioni, che veniva costantemente oscurata dal senso del tempo che volava via, mai abbastanza.  _Mai abbastanza_.

Un paio di giorni dopo, al parcheggio all'imboccatura del sentiero, Fabrizio si piegò verso il finestrino di Ermal, dicendogli quello che per tutta la settimana aveva rimandato. "Non possiamo vederci fino a novembre"

"Novembre? E che fine ha fatto agosto? Porco mondo, avevamo deciso per agosto. Avremmo avuto dieci giorni per stare assieme! Cristo, Fabrizio! Perchè non me l'hai detto prima? Hai avuto una settimana intera, cazzo, almeno per accennarlo"

"Per tutto agosto mi tocca occuparmi del foraggio al ranch. Ma a novembre possiamo andare a caccia. Posso farmi prestare la baita dal signor Wroe. Ci eravamo trovati bene, quell'anno"

"Senti, amico, è una situazione maledettamente scomoda. Un tempo potevi venir via senza storie, adesso è come voler vedere il Papa"

"Ermal, devo starci dentro. Anni fa potevo mollare tutto e ciao. Tu hai una moglie ricca, un buon lavoro. Non ti ricordi più com'è essere al verde. Hai mai sentito parlare di mantenimento dei figli? Io sto cacciando soldi da anni, e ne avrò ancora per un pezzo. Senti, non posso lasciare questo ingaggio. E non posso prendermi dei giorni liberi. Già è stata dura questa volta, gli ho dovuto garantire agosto per essere qui oggi. Hai un'idea migliore?"

"Una volta ce l'avevo". Il tono era rancoroso e accusatorio.

Fabrizio non disse nulla, si raddrizzò lentamente sfregandosi la fronte. "Ancora con questa storia?"

"Ascoltami bene adesso". Il tono del riccio era sempre più nervoso. "Avremmo potuto farci una bella vita insieme, una vita bella sul serio cazzo. Tu non hai voluto saperne, Fabrizio, e adesso quello che abbiamo è Brokeback Mountain. Tutto costruito su quello. È tutto quel che abbiamo, cazzo, e spero che almeno tu questo lo sappia. Fai il conto di quanti pochi minuti siamo stati insieme, in vent'anni. Calcola quanto spazio di manovra mi lasci. A me non bastano un paio di scopate ad alta quota un paio di volte l'anno. Tu sei troppo importante per me, figlio di puttana. Vorrei riuscire a mollarti".

Come grandi nubi di vapore da una fonte termale in inverno, gli anni di cose non dette e non dicibili adesso - ammissioni, dichiarazioni, vergogne, colpe, lacrime - si innalzarono attorno a loro. Fabrizio restò immobile, come colpito al cuore, il volto segnato, contratto, gli occhi serrati e i pugni stretti. Poi le gambe cedettero e lui cadde sulle ginocchia.

"Gesù", disse Ermal. "Fabrizio?". Ma prima che fosse sceso dal furgone, l'altro era tornato in piedi, nella medesima posizione. Non c'era niente di nuovo in quel che si erano detti. Niente di finito, niente di iniziato, niente di risolto. E se ne andarono entrambi, senza salutarsi.

Nel tragitto in auto, Ermal si mise a pensare. Ricordava e rimpiangeva con un'intensità che non poteva soffocare nè capire, quella volta in cui, in quella lontana estate a Brokeback, Fabrizio gli era andato di spalle, attirandolo a sè. Un silenzioso abbraccio, niente di più. Erano rimasti così per un pezzo davanti al fuoco, le fiamme che lanciavano sprazzi rossastri di luce, e l'ombra dei loro corpi che era un'unica colonna sulla roccia. I minuti scanditi dall'orologio nella tasca di Fabrizio, dai rami accesi che si trasformavano in tizzoni. Il respiro di Fabrizio era lento e tranquillo, ed Ermal si addossava a quel battito regolare di cuore.

In seguito quell'assonnato abbraccio si era solidificato nella sua memoria come l'unico momento di autentica, incantata felicità nelle loro separate e difficili esistenze. Niente l'offuscava. E anche se le cose sembravano star logorandosi, a lui andava bene. L'avrebbe aspettato, a novembre. E l'avrebbe continuato ad amare.


	9. Chapter 9

Per mesi Fabrizio non seppe dell'incidente. Aveva scritto all'altro, sì, chiedendogli perdono per il suo comportamento impulsivo, ma non aveva mai ottenuto risposta. Mai, fino a quel giorno di settembre. 

La cartolina mandata ad Ermal, quella in cui diceva che a novembre era certo si sarebbero potuti incontrare, venne nuovamente recapitata al suo indirizzo, riportante la stampigliatura "DECEDUTO". 

Formò il numero del riccio, a Childress, cosa che aveva fatto solo un'altra volta, quando Alma aveva chiesto il divorzio ed Ermal aveva frainteso il motivo di quella chiamata e si era fatto milleduecento miglia in direzione nord, per niente. Ora tutto sarebbe andato a posto, ora Ermal avrebbe risposto, per forza. 

Ma non fu lui. Fu Lureen a rispondere. 

"Chi è? Chi parla?" 

E quando lui glielo ripetè, lei rispose con tono piatto che sì, Ermal stava gonfiando una ruota del furgone in una strada secondaria, quando questa era esplosa. La valvola doveva essere guasta e la forza dell'esplosione gli aveva scaraventato il cerchione contro la faccia, fratturandogli naso e mascella, lasciandolo privo di sensi sulla strada. Quando qualcuno era passato di là, lui era già annegato nel suo sangue. 

No, pensò Fabrizio, non è stato un incidente. Qualcuno doveva averlo colpito volontariamente con il copertone. 

"Ermal parlava spesso di lei", disse la donna, "è il suo compagno di pesca o caccia, non lo so. L'avrei informata, ma non sapevo bene il nome e l'indirizzo. Non segnava mai gli indirizzi, li memorizzava e basta. Comunque è stata una cosa terribile. Aveva solo trentanove anni".

La sconfinata tristezza delle pianure settentrionali gli precipitò addosso. Non sapeva com'era andata, se ucciso da qualcuno o da uno sfortunato incidente, ma il suo cervello stava proiettandogli le immagini di quegli ultimi istanti. Doveva essere stata una morte orribile. 

"È sepolto lì?". L'avrebbe maledetta per aver lasciato morire Ermal su quella strada sterrata. 

"Abbiamo messo una lapide. Diceva che voleva essere cremato e che le ceneri fossero sparse su Brokeback Mountain. Io non sapevo dov'è. Così è stato cremato, come desiderava e, appunto, metà delle sue ceneri sono interrate qui, e il resto l'ho mandato ai suoi. Ho pensato che Brokeback Mountain si trovasse dalle sue parti. Ma conoscendo Ermal, potrebbe trattarsi di un posto di fantasia dove cinguettavano i pettirossi e sprizza una fonte di whisky"

"Abbiamo sorvegliato insieme un gregge su a Brokeback, un'estate", rispose Fabrizio. Riusciva appena a parlare. 

"Beh, lui diceva che era il suo posto preferito"

"I suoi sono ancora a Lightning Flat?"

"Oh, sì. Non si muoveranno mai da là. Non li ho mai conosciuti. Non sono venuti al funerale. Si metta in contatto con loro. Saranno contenti se il suo ultimo desiderio verrà esaudito". Niente da dire, era cortese, ma quella vocetta era fredda come la neve. 

***

La strada per Lightning Flat correva attraverso una regione desolata, sfiorando una dozzina di ranch in abbandono sparsi sulla pianura a intervalli di otto-dieci miglia, case dagli occhi vuoti attorniate da erbacce e recinti sfasciati. 

Sulla cassetta della posta era scritto "Ermal Meta". Il ranch era piccolo, misero, parzialmente invaso dall'erba. La bestie erano troppo lontane perchè ne potesse vedere le condizioni. 

Fabrizio si sedette al tavolo della cucina con il padre di Ermal. La madre invece, cauta nei movimenti come se stesse riprendendosi da un'operazione, gli chiese "gradisce del caffè, vero? Una fetta di torta?" 

"Grazie signora, il caffè lo prendo volentieri, ma non me la sento di mangiare ora" 

Il vecchio sedeva in silenzio, le mani giunte sulla tovaglia di plastica, a fissare Fabrizio con un'espressione diffidente. Non ritrovava molti elementi di Ermal in nessuno dei due. Respirò a fondo. 

"Sono terribilmente desolato per Ermal. Non so nemmeno dirvi quanto. Lo conoscevo da tanti anni. Sono venuto per dire che se volete posso portare le sue ceneri a Brokeback, come sua moglie mi ha detto che lui desiderava. Ne sarei onorato" 

Seguì un silenzio. Fabrizio tossicchiò, ma non aggiunse altro. 

Il vecchio disse "so dov'è Brokeback Mountain. Lui si considerava troppo speciale per essere seppellito con noi altri". 

La madre lasciò correre e disse "veniva a trovarci qui tutti gli anni, anche dopo che si era sposato e stava in Texas e per una settimana dava una mano a suo padre. Aggiustava cancelli, porte, falciava il prato. Faceva tutto. Ho tenuto la sua stanza come quando lui era ragazzo e credo che gli facesse piacere. Se vuole può salire a vederla". 

Il padre riprese a parlare. "Fabrizio Moro. Spesso lo diceva. Ripeteva il tuo nome come una litania. Molte volte diceva che un giorno ti avrebbe portato qui e assieme avreste dato una sistemata al ranch. Si era messo in testa l'idea balorda che voi due vi sareste trasferiti qui. Voleva lasciare la moglie e venire qui con te. Ma come per tutte le idee di Ermal, non ne è venuto fuori niente".

Così ora sapeva che non si trattava di un incidente. Si alzò, dicendo che, certo, sarebbe stato contento di vedere la stanza di Ermal. 

La camera da letto, in cima alle ripide scale dai gradini disuguali, era piccola e afosa. Il sole pomeridiano picchiava dalla finestra a ovest, rovesciandosi sul lettino addossato al muro. Vi erano poche cose in quella stanza: un tavolino macchiato d'inchiostro e una sedia di legno e un fucile ad aria compressa appeso a una rastrelliera intagliata a mano, sopra il letto. 

La finestra dava sulla strada che puntava verso sud e a Fabrizio venne da pensare che per tutti gli anni della crescita, quella era stata l'unica strada che Ermal avesse conosciuto. 

Alla parete accanto al letto era incollata una vecchia foto, ritagliata da una rivista, di un'attrice dai capelli scuri e la pelle color zafferano.

L'armadio era una nicchia nel muro, di un legno che sembrava in procinto di distruggersi. C'erano appesi due paia di jeans stirati con la piega, un paio di stivali rovinati che gli parve di riconoscere e una giacca leggera. Più in alto, un incavo nel muro costituiva un piccolo nascondiglio e là, irrigidita da tutti gli anni in cui era rimasta appesa a un chiodo, una camicia. La staccò dal chiodo. La vecchia camicia di Ermal dei tempi di Brokeback.

La camicia sembrava pesante, ma poi Fabrizio si accorse che all'interno ce n'era un'altra, con le maniche accuratamente infilate dentro alla camicia di Ermal. La sua vecchia camicia scozzese persa tanto tempo prima, aveva creduto. Invece era stata rubata da Ermal e nascosta là, dentro la sua.

Eccole lì, come due pelli, una nell'altra, due in una. Affondò il viso nella stoffa, aspirando lentamente con bocca e naso, sperando di trovarvi un debole residuo dell'odore salato della pelle di Ermal, ma non conservava un vero odore. Solo il ricordo, il potere immaginato di Brokeback Mountain di cui restava solo ciò che reggeva tra le mani.

Salutò i genitori frettolosamente, portando con sé le camicie e correndo via.

***

Qualche settimana dopo, un sabato, salì sul furgone e raggiunse l'emporio di Higgins, mettendosi a passare in rassegna l'espositore delle cartoline.

"Fabrizio, cosa stai cercando lì in mezzo?", chiese la proprietaria, mentre buttava nella pattumiera un filtro di carta usato del caffè.

"Una veduta di Brokeback Mountain"

"Non credo di averne. Fammi guardare sul catalogo. Se ne hanno, te ne procuro anche cento. Devo comunque fare un'ordinazione"

"Una mi basta"

Quando arrivò - trenta cents - la fissò nel rimorchio del furgone con quattro puntine, una per angolo. Sotto ci piantò un chiodo e al chiodo appese un attaccapanni di filo metallico, con su le due vecchie camicie. Fece un passo indietro e guardò l'insieme, attraverso lacrime pungenti.

"Ermal, giuro..." disse, anche se Ermal non gli aveva mai chiesto giuramenti e lui stesso non era tipo da giurare. Ma i singhiozzi non gli permisero di concludere la frase.

***

Poi Ermal cominciò a comparire nei suoi sogni, così come l'aveva visto la prima volta. Capelli ricci, sorriso e denti sporgenti. Bello come vent'anni prima.

Fabrizio poi si svegliava, rendendosi conto che Ermal non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro. La consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai più rivisto quei lineamenti lo colpiva alla bocca dello stomaco. E lo attanagliava, facendogli bagnare il guanciale con le copiose lacrime.

Poi c'era il senso di colpa. E se se ne fossero andati? Se fossero andati a vivere assieme? Solo loro, lontani da tutto e tutti. Ma ormai era tardi.

Non avrebbe mai saputo come era andata. Se era stato davvero un incidente o l'azione di qualche vecchio pazzo ancora troppo chiuso per accettare un amore come il loro.

Restava uno spazio vuoto tra ciò che sapeva e ciò che voleva credere, ma non ci poteva fare niente. E se non la puoi risolvere, devi prenderla com'è. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se siete arrivati fino qui, vi ringrazio   
> Ho deciso di scrivere questa ff ispirandomi apertamente al film Brokeback Mountain. Posso definirla un crossover?   
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate!


End file.
